Outra dimensão
by Uchiha-master
Summary: Sasuke vai parar em uma dimensão esquisita,Naruto popular com as garotas?Hinata de cabelo rosa dando em cima de Naruto?Kiba com um gato?Shikamaru...gordo?E ainda com os comentários de Galvão Bueno!Leia e descubra mais.
1. Chapter 1

Olá,sou novo nisso,mas espero que gostem dessa fic

Os alunos de Konoha School foram para uma excursão em um laboratório famoso dos EUA,todos estavam olhando e quando podem,tocando em todas aquelas máquinas até que...

Guia:Muito bem turma,vocês agora podem explorar o laboratório,mas não mecham em nada pestes!

Sasuke estava junto com Naruto e Neji olhando um pouco.

Naruto:Será quê têm algo que prepara ramém sem os malditos minutos do ramém ficar preparado aqui?

Sasuke:Claro que não seu dobe!

Neji:Se esse for o destino dele,assim será.Todos já nascem com um destino.

Naruto:Você e o papo do destino,não é teme?Teme?TEME?!?!-Sasuke tinha saído de perto para não escutar a "lorota" de Neji

Ele anda um pouco,sem os dois,e acaba se deparando com uma máquina estranha.

Sasuke:Que negócio é esse?-ele olha para uma máquina estranha que têm um aviso dizendo "Não toque"

Sasuke:Já que não é pra tocar...-ele não agüentou de curiosidade-mas vou tocar,ninguém ta aqui mesmo!-ele toca a máquina,e sente uma sensação estranha e acaba desmaiando logo depois.

Um pouco longe dali

Naruto:Cadê o Sasuke?

Neji:Não sei,mas eu tenho o pressentimento que vai acontecer uma coisa ruim,que já estava no destino de Sasuke.

Naruto:Você e as lorotas do destino.

Sasuke vai acordando e percebe que está em uma cama,mais precisamente,em seu quarto.Ele levanta com uma dor de cabeça enorme,e vai andando mais uma criatura o assusta muito.

Itachi:OI IRMÃOZINHO,DORMIU BEM???-ele perguntou na maior alegria

Sasuke:Itachi?!?!

Itachi:O QUE FOI IRMÃOZINHO,PARECE QUE VIU UM FANTASMA!!-ainda muito alegre

Sasuke:Não,pior...estou vendo meu pior pesadelo-na maior expressão de derrota.

Itachi:IRMÃOZINHO,PARECE QUE ACORDOU DO LADO ERRADO DA CAMA,MAS UM BOM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ REFORÇADO RESOLVE-adivinha,com alegria

Sasuke: Itachi,para de me chamar de "irmãozinho" e café reforçado o CARALXX

Itachi:AH,MAS EU AMO TANTO VOCÊ,E FALAR PALAVRÃO É FEIO MEU IRMÃOZINHO!

Sasuke:Ok,depois eu compro a fita adesiva.Já ta na hora da escola,não é?

Itachi:Sim,mas por quê a fita adesiva?

Sasuke:Para você!

Sasuke vai caminhando a escola,e deixa Itachi pensativo.

Itachi pensando:Hoje ele está diferente,que estranho..MAS ELE É MEU IRMÃOZINHO E EU AMO ELE!!!!

Na metade do caminho,Sasuke ainda pensa que é uma alucinação,mas aparece um menino loiro,com marcas no rosto correndo muito rápido.

Sasuke:Dobe?!?!

Uma legião de garotas aparece correndo e Sasuke já pensa que está no mundo dele.

Sasuke pensando:Pelo menos isso eu sei que é real.

Ele estava parado,esperando que as garotas o pegasse,ele não tinha modo de escapar,mas...elas passam por ele.

Sasuke:Ahn???

Todas as meninas:NÓS TE AMAMOS NARUTO!!!

Sasuke:Talvez na escola o tédio acabe com essas alucinações.

Chegando na escola Sasuke vai para a sala,e vê cenas assustadoras.Hinata de cabelo rosa e dando em cima de Naruto?Sakura me olhando de modo suspeito e olhos sem pupila?Choji dormindo?Kiba com um gato?Shikamaru...gordo?!?!Neji...a mesma coisa

Sasuke:O.O

Kiba:Olha lá gente,o cara mais retardado da classe-apontou para Sasuke

Sasuke pensando:É,o Kiba continua burro que só sabe falar,tanto quanto o dobe.

Sasuke se sentou no meio de Naruto e Sakura ,mas é claro,com algumas fãs dele contrariadas.

Naruto:Yo Dobe.

Sasuke pensando:Mas eu que chamo ele de dobe,têm alguma coisa muito errada aqui.

Sasuke:Tanto faz.

Naruto:Parece que ta de mau humor hoje em,justo quando têm Educação Física?E é claro,você vai ser massacrado nos esportes.

Sasuke:Veremos...

Na quadra de Educação Física

Professor:Seguinte molengas,vocês vão dar 3 voltas pela quadra,e se Naruto chegar em primeiro de novo vocês vão pagar 100 flexões!

Kiba:Você quer matar a gente???-pergunta em desespero

Professor:Acho melhor eu não responder essa pergunta.

Sasuke:Que seja...

Professor:Cadê o Datebayo Sasuke e toda aquela animação?

Sasuke:Enterrada,destruída,aniquilada,esfolada e a mensagem?

Professor:Eu heim!Bom,comecem!

A corrida não foi nem um pouco disputada,só entre Naruto e Sasuke que acabaram empatados em primeiro lugar,mas...eles continuaram correndo...

**15 volta**

Naruto:Eu não vou perder pra você dobe.

Sasuke:Nem eu pra você

**23 volta**

Naruto:Cansado?

Sasuke:Parece que você está mais

**57 volta**

Naruto:Você ta acabado.

Sasuke:Você também

Os dois se cansaram,porque se não se cansassem depois de tudo isso,eles não eram humanos.

Professor:Sasuke,PARA A ENFERMARIA!

Sasuke:Por quê?

Professor:VAI LOGO!

**Continua...**

Eu espero que tenham gostado


	2. Chapter 2

Obrigado pelas 3 reviews e favoritarem,esse cap ta bom,espero que goste.

Na enfermaria

Enfermeira:Bom Sasuke,por quê você está aqui?

Sasuke:Porque o treinador me mandou para cá depois...-ele não consegue terminar porque houve uma invasão

Itachi:IRMÃOZINHO!!!!!!!!!!VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM???????

Sasuke:A não...

Enfermeira:Parece que você está em boas mãos,vou deixar você ir para a sua casa.

Sasuke:Por favor não!Não me deixe com ele!-ele era arrastado

Enfermeira:Autor,pra que judiar tanto dele?

Eu:Porque dá ibope,He He

Enfermeira:Francamente,tudo para enriquecer.

Eu:Lógico,sou capitalista

Na casa dos Uchiha

Itachi:COMO SE SENTE IRMÃOZINHO???

Sasuke:Esmagado.

Itachi:EU TE ABRAÇEI MUITO FORTE DE NOVO????

Sasuke:Não,o que tá esmagado mesmo é meu orgulho...mas Itachi...Eu estou agindo muito estranho?

Itachi:Normalmente você é mais alegre sim,mas por quê a pergunta?

Sasuke:Você pode achar que eu sou um doido bêbado,que freqüenta bares bebendo ilegalmente.Mas eu acho que eu estou em uma outra dimensão.

Itachi:É...é possível.Você foi a pouco tempo naquele laboratório dos EUA,talvez lá tivesse uma máquina que fez isso.

Sasuke:Se você estiver certo,no meu mundo eu to acabado.

**(Vamos dar uma olhada no mundo do ****Sasuke****sério,****frio e arrogante)**

Sasuke:DATEBAYO!!!POR QUÊ DIABOS AS GAROTAS ESTÃO ME PERSEGUINDO,E POR QUÊ O CHOJI ENGORDOU?

Um pouco longe

Choji:Atchim.

**(Vamos voltar agora para a outra dimensão)**

Sasuke:Acho que eu vou cair em depressão,minha reputação está totalmente acabada.

Itachi:NÃO MORRA MEU IRMÃOZINHO!!!

Sasuke:Meu deus,você é louco.Vou dormir!

Sasuke vai acordando,garante que Itachi não está perto e vai colocar o uniforme da escola.Mas no caminho,foi atacado por muitos alunos cheios de perguntas.

Aluno1:Sasuke,como você explica conseguir empatar com Naruto em uma corrida?

Sasuke:Foi só uma corrida,pra que o alvoroço?

Aluno2:Ele é o cara mais rápido do estado,quem só empata com ele já é considerado um campeão,e ganha principalmente fãs.

Sasuke:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Aluno3:Ele também pode ser narrador de futebol,ele ia conseguir gritas GOL melhor que o Galvão Bueno.

Galvão:Mas eu não posso ficar sem emprego!

Eu:Tudo bem,você vai ficar fazendo comentários na fic,o que você acha.

Galvão:Tudo bem.

TRIIIM(tentativa patética de mostrar um sinal escolar)

Na sala

Naruto:E aí dobe,correu bem ontem em...

Sasuke:Aff,v ocê também não foi tão mal...(Galvão:É GOOOL DO BRASIL!!! Eu:Paranóico,você não está narrando jogo de futebol. Galvão:Foi mal.)

Sasuke:E você também não foi ruim.

Naruto:Outra depois?

Sasuke:Vamos.

Gai:CADÊ O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE DE VOCÊS?VOCÊS TÊM QUE GASTAR ELE!!!(Galvão:Fogo do quê? Eu:Deixa quieto)

Sasuke:No seu caso,o fogo da burrice.

Todos riram,até Naruto da frase de Sasuke,menos Gai que ficou chorando e Lee...

Rock Lee:GAI SENSEI!!!!

Gai:LEE!!!

Naruto:Propaganda da colgate!!!(Galvão:Com aqueles dentes não têm pra ninguém mesmo Eu:Concordo Galvão)

Começaram as risadas novamente,parecia até um concurso de melhor piada.

Gai:AGORA CALADOS!O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE VAI AGIR!50 VOLTAS PELA SALA!

Kiba:Mas você não é professor de nada que envolva alguma atividade física!

Gai:Nossa,uma frase será que falam que você é um burro analfabeto?

Rock Lee:ESSA FOI ÓTIMA GAI SENSEI!-eles se abraçam(Galvão:Já falei o quanto acho isso patético? Eu:Galvão,virei seu fan. Galvão:Sério? Eu:Não,mas vamos continuar isso)

TRIIIMMM

Gai:Bateu o sinal turma,espero que usem todo o fogo da juventude para saírem da escola!!!

Sasuke:Vamos pra corrida?

Naruto:Vamos...

O que acontecerá nessa corrida?Descubra logo,no próximo episódio


End file.
